ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy World War
Holy World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Naruto, Tales of Zestiria, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, Blue Exorcist, Lost Hope and Assassination Classroom verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020-21). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "XFangHeartX" and "Autistic-Grizzly". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in 2025. It is also rated T. Takes place after Assassin's Journey. Voice Cast Note: Most voice actors will respire roles for most characters, while voice actors from Studiopolis or Bang Zoom! Entertainment will acquire new character roles in place of some Funimation voice actors or voice actors I don't like. 3 Voice Actors from Ocean Group (Vancouver), were accepted, while Troy Baker (a former Funimation voice actor since 2012) will make his return for the first time in anime. Also, video game voice actors like Gideon Emery and Nolan North will also be in anime for the first time by joining Studiopolis. Acts of Order *Josh Grelle: Pegasus Kouga *Maile Flanagan: Naruto Uzumaki *Robbie Daymond: Sorey *Todd Haberkorn: Natsu Dragneel *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch: Ichigo Kurosaki *Bryce Papenbrook: Rin Okumura *Lindsay Seidel: Nagisa Shiota The Alliance *Cristina Vee: Aquila Yuna *Stephanie Sheh: Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue, Kuro, Aria *Caitlin Glass: Rose *Cherami Leigh: Lucy Heartfilia, Kumi *Tia Ballard: Happy *Luci Christian: Nami *Micah Solusod: Blizzard, Dragon Ryuho *Christine Marie Cabanos: Shiemi Moriyama *Cassandra Lee Morris: Nee, Hinata Okano *Monica Rial: Kaede Kayano/Akari Yukimura *Laura Bailey: Blue, Monkey D. Aika *Roger Craig Smith: Lionet Souma, Hiroto Maehara *Matthew Mercer: Wolf Haruto *Ben Diskin: Orion Eden, Sai *Erica Mendez: Apus Sachi *Alexis Tipton: Vulpecula Emma *Yuri Lowenthal: Sasuke Uchiha *Kate Higgins: Sakura Haruno *Tom Gibis: Shikamaru Nara *Colleen Villard: Ino Yamanaka *Robbie Rist: Choji Akimichi *Brian Donovan: Rock Lee *Michael Johnston: Mikleo *Carrie Keranen: Lailah *Kira Buckland: Edna, Izumo Kamiki *Ian Sinclair: Zaveid, Brook *Newton Pittman: Gray Fullbuster *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Erza Scarlet *Brittney Karbowski: Wendy Marvell *Jād Saxton: Carla *Bryce Papenbrook: Romeo Conbolt *Brina Palencia: Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper *David Wald: Gajeel Redfox *Fred Tatasciore: Pantherlily *Kristi Kang: Levy McGarden, Yuzuki Fuwa *Christopher R. Sabat: Roronoa Zoro *Sonny Strait: Usopp *Eric Vale: Sanji *Stephanie Young: Nico Robin *Patrick Seitz: Franky *Michelle Ruff: Rukia Kuchiki *Derek Stephen Prince: Uryu Ishida *Jamieson Price: Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Wally Wingert: Renji Abarai *Kyle Hebert: Ryuji "Bon" Suguro *Mona Marshall: Konekomaru "Koneko" Miwa *Brian Beacock: Renzo Shima *Austin Tindle: Karma Akabane *Clifford Chapin: Tomohito Sugino *Jerry Jewell: Yuma Isogai *Felecia Angelle: Manami Okuda *Leah Clark: Yukiko Kanzaki *Apphia Yu: Rio Nakamura *Morgan Garrett: Megu Kataoka *Michelle Rojas: Toka Yada *Sam Riegel: Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Natalie Hoover: Hinano Kurahashi *Max Mittelman: Taiga Okajima *Kyle Phillips: Sosuke Sugaya *Joel McDonald: Koki Mimura *Jamie Marchi: Rinka Hayami *Grant George: Ryunosuke Chiba *Chris Hackney: Kotaro Takebayashi *Cindy Robinson: Sumire Hara *Troy Baker: Ryoma Terasaka *Ogie Banks: Taisei Yoshida *Ben Lepley: Takuya Muramatsu *Tara Platt: Kirara Hazama *Ricco Fajardo: Itona Horibe Allies *Eden Riegel: Elysium *Tara Platt: Kido Saori "Athena" *Todd Haberkorn: Sagittarius Seiya *Dave Wittenberg: Libra Shiryu, Kakashi Hatake *Vic Mignogna: Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga *Bryce Papenbrook: Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Travis Willingham: Phoenix Ikki *Justin Briner: Aries Kiki *Bob Carter: Taurus Harbinger *Kate Higgins: Gemini Integra *Dameon Clarke: Leo Mycenae *Morgan Garrett: Scorpio Sonia *Melissa Fahn: Ophiuchus Shaina *Monica Rial: Pallas *Ray Chase: Titan *Tia Ballard: Raki *Bryn Apprill: Selene, Meredy, Ritsu *Paul St. Peter: Kurama *Alexis Tipton: Alisha Diphda *Robert McCollum: Jellal Fernandes *Leah Clark: Mavis Vermillion *John DiMaggio: Jimbei, Hercules *Steve Staley: Toshiro Hitsugaya *Megan Hollingshead: Rangiku Matsumoto *Johnny Yong Bosch: Yukio Okumura *Wendee Lee: Shura Kirigakure *Sonny Strait: Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane *Lex Lang: Tadaomi Karasuma *Martha Harms: Irina Jelavić/Bitch-sensei *Gideon Emery: Troy Redfield *Caitlin Glass: Madison Harper *Chris Jai Alex: Ben Briggs *Steve Kramer: Gen Sarutobi *Trina Nishimura: Mikasa Sarutobi Celestial Spirits *Stephanie Sheh: Aries *Fred Tatasciore: Taurus *Brianna Knickerbocker (Gemi), Michelle Rojas (Mini): Gemini *Ray Chase: Cancer *Eric Vale: Loke / Leo *Kari Wahlgren: Virgo *Keith Silverstein: Scorpio *Sam Riegel: Sagittarius *Troy Baker: Capricorn *Megan Hollingshead: Aquarius *Monica Rial: Plue *Darin De Paul: Horologium Antagonists *Steven Blum: Nightmare, Tetra, Zabuza Momochi, Fire Wave, Boomerang *Kirk Thornton: Iago, Kisame Hoshigaki *Kyle McCarley: Venus *Neil Kaplan: Madara Uchiha *Patrick Seitz: Heldalf, Saberio *Crispin Freeman: Future Rogue Cheney, Itachi Uchiha *Marc Diraison: Genos Arclight *Andrew Love: Fleet Admiral Sakazuki / Akainu *Kyle Hebert: Sosuke Aizen *Ian Sinclair: Beelzebub *Joel McDonald: Zeref Dragneel *J. Michael Tatum: Acnologia, Salem, Eneru *Elric Timothy Atchison: Alma Kaiba *Max Mittelman: Shirou Kotomine *Travis Willingham: Gorilla Gorr, Sauk, Dominate, Neppa *John Swasey: Almas, Crocodile *Laura Bailey: Era, Tier Harribel *Luci Christian: Mea *Caitlin Glass: Ceuta *Matthew Mercer: Coleus, Pain, Deathshot *Robert McCollum: Taka *Eric Vale: Seta *Austin Tindle: Reba, Lunarre *Keith Silverstein: Vex, Coyote Starrk, William Shakespeare *Justin Cook: Zeta, Eustass Kid *Todd Haberkorn: Obito Uchiha *Vic Mignogna: Nagato *Stephanie Sheh: Female Pain *Dorothy Elias-Fahn: Konan *Roger Craig Smith: Deidara *Johnny Yong Bosch: Sasori, Hollow Ichigo *Brian Beacock: Hidan *Fred Tatasciore: Kakuzu, Rocksteady *Susan Dalian: Haku *Christine Marie Cabanos: Symonne *Rachel Robinson: Maltran, Medusa *Liam O'Brien: Efreet, Speed Demon *Nika Futterman: Undine *Richard Epcar: Gnome, Hordy Jones *Kate Higgins: Sylph, Lilynette Gingerback *Micah Solusod: Midnight / Macbeth *Jarrod Greene: Cobra / Erik *Alex Hirsch: Racer / Sawyer *Lindsay Seidel: Angel / Sorano Aguria *Troy Baker: Kama, Techno *Cindy Robinson: Cosmos *Erin Fitzgerald: Kamika *Samuel Vincent: Uosuke *Dave Wittenberg: Admiral Borsalino / Kizaru *Jason Douglas: Admiral Kuzan / Aokiji, Ares *Jason Liebrecht: Rob Lucci *Brian Drummond: Gecko Moria *Michael McConnohie: Baraggan Louisenbarin *Tony Oliver: Ulquiorra Schiffer *Michael Sinterniklaas: Nnoitora Gilga *David Vincent: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Cris George: Blackheart *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Moonstone *Jeannie Tirado: Frostbite *Greg Ayres: Crow *Karen Strassman: Shriek *Mike McFarland: Goliath *Kaiji Tang: Bebop *Ray Chase: Vlad III *Chris Niosi: Karna *Elizabeth Maxwell: Semiramis, Atalanta *Ben Pronsky: Siegfried *Faye Mata: Astolfo *Cam Clarke: Achilles *Erica Mendez: Jack the Ripper *Grant George: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne *John DiMaggio: Spartacus *Xander Mobus: Loki *Christopher R. Sabat: Fenrir *Dee Bradley Baker: Jörmungandr, Sköll, Hati Hróðvitnisson, Lernaean Hydra, Nemean Lion, Erymanthian Boar Minor Characters *Paul St. Peter: Xandes *Amber Connor: Maotelus *Sam Riegel: Subaru / Saturn (Flashbacks) *David Vincent: Virgo Fudo (Flashbacks) *Tony Oliver: Minato Namikaze (Flashbacks) *Laura Bailey: Kushina Uzumaki (Flashbacks) *Michael Sorich: Gamabunta *Dave Wittenberg: Gamakichi *Patrick Seitz: Aoda, Hades *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Katsuyu *Garrett Schenck: Zenrus (Flashbacks) *Chris Niosi: Dezel (Flashbacks) *Steven Blum: Igneel (Flashbacks) *Todd Haberkorn: E.N.D. *Travis Willingham, Jason Ritter (young): Portgas D. Ace (Flashbacks) *Doug Erholtz: Kisuke Urahara (Flashbacks) *Wendee Lee: Yoruichi Shihoin (Flashbacks) *Quinton Flynn: Kon (Flashbacks) *Sam Riegel: Mephisto Pheles *Darrel Guilbeau: Amaimon *Kirk Thornton: Shiro Fujimoto (Flashbacks) *Caitlin Glass: Hiromi Shiota (Flashbacks) *Matthew Mercer: Yusei Shiota (Flashbacks) *Lauren Landa: Kotomi Shiota (Flashbacks) *Michael McConnohie: Hayabusa Shiota (Flashbacks) *Whitney Rodgers: Aguri Yukimura (Flashbacks) *Michael McConnohie: Elias Forton *Erica Lindbeck: Fong *Bob Carter: Odin *Dave Boat: Thor *Jamie Marchi: Freya *Cristina Vee: Rossweisse *Christopher R. Sabat: Zeus, Chiron *Richard Epcar: Poseidon *Rachel Robinson: Hera *Troy Baker: Apollo *Martha Harms: Aphrodite *Brina Palencia: Artemis *Kara Edwards: Athena *Fred Tatasciore: Hephaestus *Joel McDonald: Hermes *J. Michael Tatum: King Arthur / Arthur Pendragon Additional Voices *Aaron Dismuke *Alejandro Saab *Amanda C. Miller *Amber Lee Connors *Ashly Burch *Austin Tindle *Benjamin Diskin *Ben Phillips *Ben Pronsky *Brian Drummond *Brian Mathis *Bryan Massey *Bryn Apprill *Caitlin Glass *Cam Clarke *Chris Cason *Chris Guerrero *Chris Niosi *Chris Patton *Chris Rager *Chris Tergliafera *Christopher Ayres *Christopher Bevins *Christopher Sabat *Christopher Wehkamp *Chuck Huber *Clifford Chapin *Cris George *Dallas Reid *Daman Mills *David Matranga *Dee Bradley Baker *Derek Stephen Prince *Dorothy Elias-Fahn *Edward Bosco *Elizabeth Maxwell *Elric Timothy Atchison *Emily Fajardo *Erica Lindbeck *Fred Tatasciore *Howard Wang *Ian Mead Moore *Ian Sinclair *Jalen K. Cassell *Jamie Marchi *Jarrod Greene *Jason Douglas *JB Blanc *Jeff Johnson *Jennifer Alyx *Jennifer Green *Jerry Jewell *Jill Harris *Joel McDonald *John DiMaggio *John Wesley Go *Josh Grelle *Julie Ann Taylor *Julie Maddalena *Justin Briner *Justin Cook *Kaiji Tang *Karen Strassman *Kari Wahlgren *Kenny Green *Kent Williams *Kirk Thornton *Kyle Phillips *Laura Bailey *Laura Post *Lauren Landa *Lex Lang *Liam O'Brien *Lucien Dodge *Marieve Herington *Mark Stoddard *Marisha Ray *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Melissa Fahn *Michelle Rojas *Mick Wingert *Mike McFarland *Misty Lee *Monica Rial *Morgan Berry *Morgan Garrett *Natalie Hoover *Nolan North *Patrick Seitz *Peter Lurie *Phil LaMarr *Quinton Flynn *Ricco Fajardo *Richard Epcar *Robbie Daymond *Robert McCollum *Robin Atkin Downes *Sam Riegel *Sandy Fox *Sean Chiplock *Skyler Davenport *Spike Spencer *Steven Blum *Taliesin Jaffe *Travis Mullenix *Travis Willingham *Troy Baker *Tyler Walker *Veronica Taylor *Xander Mobus *Yuri Lowenthal *Z. Charles Bolton Story Arcs Introduction Arc: Prologue-Chapter 3 World War III Arc: Chapters #Prologue Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fanfiction Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Saint Seiya Category:Naruto Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:Blue Exorcist Category:Assassination Classroom